


Встречи с людьми (и прочими штуками)

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Illustrated, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: В Путеводителе «Автостопом по Галактике» говорится кое-что по поводу случайных встреч. Встреча может быть случайной, а может, и нет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the people you meet (the things are also people)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299265) by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl). 



> фик переведен на Big Who Bang 2017  
> Бета - maleficio  
> Иллюстрации - tikota

**i. привет меня зовут**

Магазин был оживленным местом: толпились синие тела, трепетали крылышки, то и дело мелькало чье-то щупальце. Странное место для поиска лучшего чая в галактике, но разумным формам жизни, несмотря на оттенок или придатки, нравится то, что нравится, и Роза Тайлер, быстро оправившись от первоначального изумления, занялась покупками сама.

Единственный, кроме нее, человек в магазине находился в гораздо более сложной ситуации. Его друг, который — пугающая мысль! — был единственным источником безопасности и постоянства в жизни этого человека (и который, если мыслить индуктивно, не мог быть никем иным, как инопланетянином, благодаря слову «единственный» в предыдущей фразе; тем не менее, о внешности этого инопланетянина пока что нельзя судить) — этот друг куда-то смылся. Человек, о котором идет речь, мог понять любое сказанное в магазине слово благодаря рыбке, спрятанной в ухе, однако ни уха ни рыла не смыслил в надписях на полках или ярлыках на упаковке.

Короче говоря, он злился.

— Эй! — обратился человек к существу, которое расставляло товар на полке в четырех футах над его головой. — Эй, помогите мне, пожалуйста! Здесь, кажется, нет лестниц, а у меня — крыльев или длинных щупалец, и, если уж на то пошло, я понятия не имею, где здесь чай.

Сотрудник спорхнул вниз. На нем было что-то вроде спецовки с бейджем на груди, надпись на котором, вероятно, означала готовность обеспечить покупателей качественными потребительскими товарами по доступным ценам, но которая только сильнее обеспокоила человека, раз уж он не мог ее прочитать.

— Третий ряд, пятая полка, наслаждайтесь утолением жажды и хорошего вам дня!

— Спасибо, — ответил человек и целеустремленно пошагал через магазин.

На пятой полке в третьем ряду не стояло никакого чая. На самом деле, там вообще ничего не стояло, разве что оно было невидимым. Человек даже слегка загордился тем, что подумал о такой возможности: — были времена, когда такое ни за что не пришло бы ему в голову, — и помахал над пустой полкой руками.

— Тьфу, — сказал он и, чувствуя, что это слишком слабо, добавил: — Блин.

Он направился к главной стойке. Может, у них осталось немного на складе. Это уж слишком — оказаться так близко к чаю, настоящему, драгоценному чаю и обнаружить, что он закончился.

От кассы как раз отходил мужчина в черной кожаной куртке с прозрачным пакетом в руках; когда он подошел ближе, наш человек заметил, что пакет был до отказа набит коробочками. Коробочками, подозрительно напоминавшими те, в которых продается чай.

— Послушайте, — обратился он к пришельцу за прилавком, — на полке нет никакого чая. Этот мужчина скупил весь чай, верно? В магазине есть еще?

Существо с прискорбием сообщило, что ничем не может помочь, и попыталось заинтересовать его богатством выбора кофе.

— Нет, сэру не будет интересно, и, честно говоря, сэру вообще пофиг, на подветренных склонах каких гор росли эти зерна и насколько аккуратно их собирали! А теперь послушайте! Почему вы позволили этому мужчине скупить весь ваш чай до последней коробочки? Это же несправедливо по отношению к другим покупателям! Тем, у которых не было чая с тех самых пор, как разрушили их планету!

Ответ, который услышал человек, грозил привести к ужасным последствиям — вроде аневризмы в мозгу.

— Неограниченный кредит?! — воскликнул человек, становясь интересного (и более эстетически привлекательного, с точки зрения продавца) багрового оттенка. — Как... В смысле...

Оставив попытки, он бегом отправился к дверям. Бег получился не слишком-то представительным, да и недолгим, потому что три секунды спустя человек врезался в девушку, которая шла к кассе.

— О, черт! — сказал он, глядя, как чай в руках у мужчины, одетого в черную куртку, исчезает за дверью, но тут же вспомнил о манерах. — Простите, я не ушиб вас?

— Нет, все в порядке, — ответила она с милой широкой улыбкой. — Даже корзинку не выронила.

— Хорошо, а теперь, если позволите, я побегу. Нельзя, чтобы тот мужчина ускользнул!

И помчался прочь.

— Тот мужчина? Эй, погоди, ты за Доктором гонишься?

Человек застыл на месте.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил он, повернувшись к девушке, привлекшей наконец его внимание. — Доктор одет как престарелая рок-звезда и до него не доходит, что он не самое важное существо во вселенной?

Девушка ухмыльнулась.

— Да и да.

И тут как раз настал подходящий момент, чтобы заметить: человек, мужского пола, был одет в пижаму и купальный халат; девушка окинула его обеспокоенным взглядом.

— У тебя неприятности? И именно поэтому тебе нужен Доктор?

В следующие четыре слова вложили очень много чувства:

— Он забрал весь чай!

— О, ясненько.

Девушка, явно не в силах сказать ни слова, прикрыла рот ладошкой, что было интерпретировано как ошеломление или ужас. Именно из-за таких вещей люди мужского пола и попали в шорт-лист на звание Самого Недогадливого Создания во Всем Времени и Пространстве.

Понимая, что упустил некоторые нюансы (и, раз уж похититель чая наверняка ушел слишком далеко отсюда, лучше всего будет наверстать упущенное с этой девушкой, которая явно с ним знакома), человек протянул руку:

— Артур Дент. Рад с вами познакомиться.

— Роза Тайлер, — ответила девушка, пожимая руку, — взаимно. Послушай, я договорилась встретиться с Доктором минут через пять, если хочешь, пойдем со мной. Только дай мне за это расплатиться сначала, — она подняла корзинку.

— Благодарю вас, мисс Тайлер...

— Роза.

— ...Роза. Буду очень рад. Как думаете, мы с ним сможем каким-то образом договориться?

— Понятия не имею, — ответила она, шагая к кассе. — Типа даже интересно, как оно все получится.

— Я могу заплатить, — сказал Артур, хлопая себя по карманам.

— Ага, Доктор не из тех, кто при деньгах.

Артур нахмурился. Так. Неограниченный кредит.

— Тогда... секундочку! Почему он ушел и бросил тебя покупать это самой, раз уж вы вместе? — В самом деле, хамство Доктора не знало пределов. Неограниченный кредит, а эта юная леди вынуждена платить за покупки?

— Я отправила его вперед. Нужно было купить кое-что... ну, личное, понимаешь? — Артур покраснел и завертел головой, чтобы смотреть куда угодно, но не на стойку и не на маленькие цилиндрические предметы, которые как раз пробивал кассир. — А он и без того достаточно несет чертовой фигни о видах, так что я не в настроении выслушивать это по еще одному разу.

— А, хорошо, — слабым голосом произнес Артур. — Конечно.

Через пару минут в магазине не осталось ни одного человека. Артур и Роза вышли наружу, на солнышко.

***

Дальше по улице был еще один магазин, торгующий запчастями для космических кораблей и разнообразной техникой, все б/у (Зачем Покупать Новое, Если Наши Запчасти Уже Обкатаны?) и со скидкой. Как раз такое место, которое притянет Доктора и друга Артура так же гарантированно, как необычайно огромный магнит — металлическую стружку.

Доктор рылся в ларе, полном инструментов (На Ваш Вкус, Всего Три Альтаирских Доллара!): человек, поставивший перед собой цель. Кажется, он заметил в ларе, под грудой космического хлама, «лапу» для дрона, и ему пригодился бы еще один из этих...

(Позже, когда взрыв отбросит его назад, перекинет через весь ряд ларей и перемешает их содержимое, Доктор совершенно точно уверится, что это была совсем не «лапа» для дрона, а что-то вроде плойки).

Тремя ларями дальше друг Артура охал и ахал над суб-эта-гипер-усилителем сигнала — действительно в классном состоянии и всего за двенадцать альтаирских долларов! Как раз тот случай, для которого придумана фраза «слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой», потому что так и было. Так что друг Артура, за годы регулярного использования превосходно отточивший свой скепсис, вытащил из кожаного ранца сенсомат и подключил к усилителю. Просто чтобы взглянуть.

И в итоге взглянул — на ослепительную вспышку, когда взрыв отправил его по проходу, головой вперед. Он приземлился — и это была очень твердая и неприятная посадка, — но сознание он потерял не из-за нее.

***

Тротуар под ногами Артура и Розы вздрогнул, а потом раздался оглушительный грохот.

— Доктор! — воскликнула Роза и помчалась на шум. Артур старался не отставать, в панике думая о почерневших, обгоревших чайных листьях.

***

Поговаривают, что в моменты сильного потрясения (а неожиданный взрыв в непосредственной близости считается потрясением, и неважно, как часто вам приходится в повседневной жизни с ними сталкиваться) всякая форма жизни подсознательно издает сигнал, сообщающий, насколько далеко это создание находится от родных мест.

Если же родные места сгорели дотла, и если благодаря природе разрушения спорно и само их существование во Времени, — что ж, сигнал получится весьма сильным.

А когда существа, получающие и передающие подобный сигнал, являются в своем роде телепатами, становится понятно, почему были изобретены фразы наподобие «взрыв мозга».

Когда Артур и Роза вбежали в магазин, перед ними предстало следующее: владелец размахивал двумя щупальцами и вопил о компенсации убытков, часть магазина выглядела так, словно там взорвалась бомба (что фактически и случилось), Доктор придерживал чье-то тело, лежащее на полу, а друг Артура играл роль тела, лежащего на полу.

— Ни черта себе! — сказал Артур. Не красноречиво, зато от чистого сердца. — Форд, чувак, ты в порядке?

Форд Префект (так как друг Артура решил назваться в честь автомобиля пятнадцать относительных лет назад или вроде того, и имя пристало) в мгновение ока пришел в сознание и стал копаться одной рукой в сумке.

— Все отлично, — ответил Форд, вытащил полотенце и провел им по лицу. Потом сел, выпрямился и повернулся к Доктору, уставившись на него. — Но ты!

А Роза в один миг очутилась возле Доктора, присела, положив одну руку ему на плечо, вторую — на колено; и расплывчатые, болтавшиеся в его голове мысли, о которых Артур даже не догадывался, неожиданно замерли, улеглись и умерли.

— Как насчет него? — требовательно заявила Роза. Ее взгляд исследовал Доктора снизу доверху. — С тобой все в порядке? Что ты натворил?

— О, это мне нравится, — ответил Доктор, поднимаясь на ноги и поднимая Розу за собой. — Всегда я виноват. Никак не может быть его вина.

— А это была его вина?

— Да! — Доктор повернулся и указал пальцем на владельца. — Так что хватит махать на меня, вот хороший парень, и, Роза, если у тебя все, мы вернемся в ТАРДИС.

В следующие три минуты произошло что-то вроде:

Роза сказала:

— На самом деле...

Форд сказал инопланетянину, который направлялся к нему:

— Итак, как мне ни жаль это говорить, из-за вашего товара все и...

Владелец метнул вперед щупальце, обвил им Форда за талию, протащил через весь магазин и ткнул лицом прямо в указатель;

Форд, поднаторевший в языках куда лучше Артура, без проблем зачитал его вслух, и тогда все узнали, что «Администрация никогда не отвечает ни за что, ни за что вообще»;

Доктор извлек из-под груды обломков пакет с покупками, сказал:

— Идем, Роза, — и направился к двери;

Артур вздохнул с огромным облегчением, увидев, что пакет пережил взрыв;

Роза сказала Артуру:

— Синяя будка, дальше по улице, не спутаешь, — и вышла следом за Доктором;

Форд снова потерял сознание или притворился, что потерял, и бессильно повис, обвитый щупальцем владельца;

Артус возмущенно потребовал, чтобы Форда отпустили, и, когда его друг с грохотом рухнул на пол, а щупальце угрожающе потянулось к Артуру, вздохнул — на этот раз по-другому, — и занялся тем, в чем в основном заключались космические приключения: уборка чужого беспорядка.

Изрядно хлопотная, в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

**ii. давай познакомимся**

Когда раздался стук, Роза сказала:

— Гости! — и побежала открывать.

— Гости? — Доктор, сидя на полу, распутывал кипу проводов. — Кто, эти двое, Роза? Серьезно? — Он бросил провода и подошел к Розе, которая как раз запускала своих гостей внутрь, в ТАРДИС. — Похуже твоих обычных стандартов, правда?

Роза негромко фыркнула: поняла, что ее только что назвали недалекой. Артур фыркнул бы: он правильно распознал пренебрежение, однако его совершенно заворожили знакомые и родные очертания этой синей будки, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать. В его мозгу не хватило места даже для всего этого «внутри больше, чем снаружи». А Форд, который в любом случае не обеспокоился бы фырканьем, не стал этого делать, потому что был слишком занят: пялился по сторонам, стараясь не пускать слюни.

— Это Артур Дент, — сказала Роза. — Артур Дент и... — Она посмотрела на Артура, ожидая подсказки насчет имени его спутника. Но не получила ничего.

— Ты англичанка! — заявил Артур.

— Ага, — весело ответила Роза. — И ты тоже, значит? Мне было любопытно, но, — она бросила взгляд на Доктора, — теперь я знаю, что по акценту судить нельзя. Или по привычке пить кофеиновые напитки.

Артур кивнул: конечно, он тоже знал про акценты. Поначалу это слегка смущало — какое-то время ему казалось, что в космосе полным-полно соотечественников, — но теперь Артуру стало ясно: если тебе переводят что-то прямо в мозг, таким и будет побочный эффект.

— И человек? — уточнил он.

— Ну, ага, — ответила Роза.

Артуру неожиданно захотелось сделать кое-что, в чем до этого он вроде бы не испытывал никакой потребности: крепко обнять совершеннейшего незнакомца.

Само собой разумеется, это было выше его сил.

В тот самый момент Форд заново обрел способность говорить.

— Это тот корабль, о котором я думаю? — выдохнул он.

— Как сказать, — ответил Доктор, скресив руки на груди и шагнув вперед. — И о каком корабле ты думаешь?

Роза подозревала, что шансы Артура получить от Доктора хотя бы чаинку зависят от того, как его друг ответит на вопрос. Если он не думает, что это ТАРДИС, то лучше бы ему назвать такой корабль, который даже Доктор считает чертовски классным.

— ТАРДИС! — ответил Форд с благоговением в голосе.

— Ага! — просиял Доктор. — Хочешь посмотреть консоль?

Форд с энтузиазмом закивал.

Роза завертела головой. Доктор распижонился на полную катушку, и почти на полную же катушку был счастлив. Друг Артура, казалось, вот-вот хлопнется в обморок снова — от перевозбуждения. А сам Артур — ну, он улыбался, и хотя Роза была с ним знакома недолго, ей показалось, что он ни чертиков во всем этом не понимает.

И кто свел вместе всех этих счастливых людей? Она, вот кто.

Роза Тайлер и сама чуть-чуть просияла.

***

Инопланетяне обсуждали прикладную темпоральную механику. Форд изо всех сил пытался казаться спокойным, но, если честно, не преуспел. Он был в ТАРДИС. В ТАРДИС! Это как, если подобрать аналогию, если бы фанату автомобилей выпал шанс сунуть нос под капот модели «Т», если бы они все считались погибшими в каком-то загадочном, но все же окончательном и бесповоротном апокалипсисе.

Никто не путешествовал во времени так, как повелители времени, никто. Они не просто двигались сквозь время — они ним владели; эти люди смотрели на звезды и говорили: о, как мило, может, схлопнем вон ту и приспособим ее для чего-нибудь?

Во всяком случае, они делали так. Когда еще существовали. Если существовали. И — ладно, еще десять минут назад Форд отмахнулся бы от мысли о повелителях времени как от глупой сказочки, — но то, что он увидел здесь, внутри корабля, совпадало со всеми слышанными историями о ТАРДИС. А, игнорируя то, что прямо у тебя перед носом, по галактике не побродишь. Если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы нос остался на месте.

Доктор шел вокруг центральной консоли, указывая пальцем на то и другое:

— Жидкие связи...

— Именно, жидкие связи, — сказал Форд, словно видел такое тысячу раз.

— Управление гравитационным лучом...

— Ага, гравитационный луч.

— Делимитеры антипотока...

— Лими...

— Делимитеры.

— Ага, точно, делимитеры антипотока.

Итак, или Доктор — тот самый удачливый безбаш, которому посчастливилось наткнуться на брошенный корабль... или он был настоящим — живым, дышащим, ничуть не вымершим — повелителем времени.

И, после пережитого в магазине, голова Форда склонялась к последнему варианту. Как пить дать.

***

Люди говорили о Земле. Артур — о западных графствах: о маленьких деревушках и холмистых полях, и о том, как шумят коровы, когда пытаешься уснуть. Роза — о южном Лондоне: о том, как просыпаешься утром, садишься в автобус и едешь на работу, а домой — опять в автобусе; о телеке, о том, как ложишься спать, встаешь и снова идешь на работу.

Артур терпеть не мог городскую жизнь, но в устах Розы она казалась и наполовину не такой ужасной.

Он изо всех сил пытался не задавать Важных Вопросов. Где была Роза, когда вогоны взорвали планету? Как ей удалось сбежать? Может, этот Доктор затолкнул ее в свою диковинно большую полицейскую будку в последний момент? Будет верхом неприличия поднимать вопрос о том, что, должно быть, было самым огорчительным в жизни девушки днем. Или внезапно огорошить ее таким известием — вдруг Роза об этом еще не знает?

Итак, Артур изо всех сил пытался не включать разрушение Земли в список тем для разговора. Но также, осознавая это или нет, он то отчаянно вздыхал, то напускал ностальгический вид. Рассказывая о том, как пахнет жаркий летний день, о ветерке, задувающем в окна домика, стоящего у пастбища, Артур как раз делал и то, и другое одновременно.

— А ты и правда соскучился по Земле? — спросила Роза.

Артур встал ровнее.

— Да, ну... Понимаешь, дом, и все такое.

Роза сунула руку в карман и вытащила телефон.

— Хочешь позвонить кому-нибудь?

Он вытаращил глаза:

— Как?!

Она пожала плечами.

— Доктор. Ну, давай! Кому угодно, куда угодно и когда угодно.

— Что, даже в прошлое?

Роза улыбнулась, словно пыталась приободрить умственно отсталого ребенка.

— Ага.

— Ты хочешь сказать, до... — Она кивнула. Совершенно невероятно! Можно позвонить маме? Сестре? Снова услышать их голоса? Артур протянул руку, чтобы взять ее малюсенький телефончик, но тут же отдернул. Нет. Это бессмысленно. Ничего не изменится.

Разве что... в голове Артура начала формироваться мысль. Из того самого типа мыслей, который казался вполне возможным во вселенной, где ядерные ракеты превращаются в кашалотов и горшки с петуниями.

— Роза, — начал он, — ты знаешь, чем все для Земли закончилось?

— Ага, — ответила она. — Я видела это как-то раз.

Артур заторопился.

— Ты не думала, что можно кому-нибудь позвонить и попытаться это остановить? Рассказать кому-то, что приближаются вогоны?

Роза стала неожиданно спокойной.

— Вогоны?

— Да. Инопланетяне в таких желтых кораблях.

— Хорошо, — сказала Роза. — Кхм. И в каком это было, говоришь, году?

— В тысяча девятьсот семьдесят восьмом.

— А, конечно, в семьдесят восьмом. — Роза спрятала телефон обратно в карман. — О, гляди! — Она указала на то, что как нельзя кстати могло сработать на отвлечение. — Колонна движется. Это значит, мы движемся. — Роза ухмыльнулась. — А ты летишь с нами.

***

_Сумеет ли Форд сохранить хладнокровие или закапает слюной весь пол? Сделают ли Доктор с Розой что-нибудь по поводу уничтожения Земли? И, последнее, но совсем не менее важное — выпьет ли Артур хоть одну чашку чаю? Ответы на эти и многие другие вопросы могут поступить, а могут и нет, но вы об этом не узнаете, пока не прочтете вторую главу._


	2. Chapter 2

**iii. секрет, секрет, большой секрет**

Есть в галактике места, буквально созданные для тайных разговоров. Например, Дангабрад Бета, где неделями напролет бушуют, завывая, песчаные бури, и можно не сомневаться: кроме вас и вашего собеседника, психов, прогуливающихся снаружи, больше на планете нет. (Можно также не сомневаться: потом вы найдете песок везде, где можно подумать, и везде, где нельзя. Да, даже там.) Или Скворншеллоус Гамма, где память у местных жителей — подушек — охватывает всего пять секунд, так что даже если им и удастся подслушать какую-то фразу, они забудут ее даже прежде, чем она закончится.

Внутренность полуразумного пространственно-временного корабля, находящегося в постоянном телепатическом контакте со своим владельцем/партнером/пилотом, наверняка не попадет в список подобных мест. Но, к счастью для Форда Префекта и Артура Дента, Доктор был слишком занят и не обращал на них никакого внимания; он и сам как раз был по уши в тайном разговоре.

— Он думает, что Земля погибла в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят восьмом, — сказала Роза. — Так что, мы будем спасать ее, ага?

Доктор вздохнул.

— О, Роза. Ты не сказала ему...

— Нет!

— Но я же должен был спросить? — Роза вытаращилась на него, но Доктор, на которого регулярно таращились существа с гораздо большим количеством глаз, чем у земной женщины, продолжил говорить: — Итак, вроде бы никаких ужасных парадоксов. Хорошо. От чего надо на этот раз спасать твою планету?

— Он сказал, от вогонов.

— О! Ура, блин! Вогоны. Что ж, Роза, готовься к самому что ни на есть убийственно унылому и тупому спасению планеты в твоей жизни.

— Что, с чего бы? Что мы будем делать?

— Формуляры умеешь заполнять?

***

В другом месте:

— Говорю же, он повелитель времени! — На этот раз Форд говорил медленней, проговаривая слова весьма тщательно. В конце концов, он разговаривал с человеком.

— Я пытаюсь заснуть. — Как ни странно, но Артур ответил в той же манере.

— Повелитель времени! — повторил Форд больше для себя. Пока Доктора не было рядом, в его голову вкрались сомнения. Логика и рассудок, с которыми Форд раньше отлично ладил, жестокосердно заявились на вечеринку без всякого приглашения. Мысли типа «Иллюзии для отдыха тоже больше внутри, чем снаружи» и «Даже если он сказал, что это ТАРДИС, это не обязательно и есть ТАРДИС» как раз пожирали креветок в беконе и откупоривали бутылку лучшей выпивки.

Если бы Артур быстро ответил что-то вроде «О, да, я тоже заметил», это стало бы отличной поддержкой, но, как напомнил себе Форд, Артур — продукт цивилизации, придумавшей потрясающе безумную фразу «Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь». И, что хуже, придерживавшейся ее.

— Повелитель времени? Отлично, тогда он сможет вернуть мне еще пятнадцать минут сна, — ответил Артур и многозначительно спрятал голову под подушку.

Форд смахнул подушку в сторону и продолжил делать то, что чаще всего делал в подобных ситуациях. Отчасти дело было в авторской гордости, отчасти — в верности компании, а еще — результатом успешной кампании имперского галактического правительства «Оздорови все, что движется!» (Форд отлично понимал, что постоянные попытки все Артуру объяснить могут плохо сказаться на его давлении). Он порылся в сумке, потом бросил открытую электронную книгу точно на укрытую одеялом половину Артура.

Она лежала, поднимаясь с равнодушными человеческими вдохами и опускаясь с не менее равнодушными выдохами.

Прошипев сквозь зубы, Форд забрал ее, набрал два слова и нажал красную кнопку. Потом положил книгу неподалеку от уха Артура, держа палец на кнопке. Кнопке, на которой был нарисован маленький мегафон.

Из-за последовавшего потом крика (начавшегося шумом без всяких слов и сменившегося самым вежливым сквернословием, которое только можно найти в «Ультра-полном мега-макси словаре всех существующих языков» — слова, которые на многих прогрессивных планетах считаются подходящими равно и для младенцев, и для бабушек) часть информации оказалась утерянной, так что Форд повторил еще раз.

— Повелители времени, — проговорила книга глубоким, сосредоточенным и несколько благоговейным тоном. — Раса почти бессмертных и почти всемогущих существ, которые, если они существуют, могут считаться практическим примером важности точного определения слов, таких как «почти»; а если нет — отлично проработанным плодом галактического воображения. Что бы из этого ни было верным, вы вряд ли встретите одно из таких существ в соседнем магазине.

— Повелители времени живут, а может, не живут на планете Галлифрей, которая находится, а может, не находится по галактическим координатам 1001100 к 02...

— Видишь? — спросил Форд и с щелчком закрыл книгу.

Артур не видел. Впрочем, так как все его внимание было сконцентрировано на том, чтобы глубоко и расслабленно дышать, не обращая внимания ни на Форда, ни на его чертову книжку, никаких пояснений не требовалось.

— Только представь: стать тем, кто перепишет эту главу! — сказал Форд.

— Что, вычеркнуть все эти «может, да, а может, нет»? — ответил Артур: отличное доказательство, что ни в глубоком дыхании, ни в игнорировании он никаких наград не завоюет.

Форд Префект редко узнавал сарказм, раз уж в том месте, где он родился, сарказма не было. Артур Дент частенько прибегал к сарказму, когда беспокоился, смущался, расстраивался, приходил в замешательство, огорчался — и тому подобные глаголы, которые, с тех пор, как Артуру пришлось стать космическим путешественником, с пугающей частотой оказывались связаны с ним. Их продолжительная дружба доказывала: какой бы из землян ни приложил впервые физику к социальной психологии со словами «противоположности притягиваются», он знал, что к чему; не то, что парень, придумавший «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь».

— Именно, — сказал Форд.

— А та часть, в которой говорится, что их не встретишь в магазине?

— Сообщить галактике, как они выглядят, во что одеваются, чем питаются, что делают по вечерам... — Форд был в ударе. — Такой сенсационный материал может помочь кое-чьей карьере — например, ему повысят зарплату, а может, устроят олл-инклюзивный отпуск на Эротиконе Шесть...

— А теперь представь, как он догадывается о том, что ты задумал, и вышвыривает нас в открытый космос... Что, кстати, не самый приятный, по моему мнению, опыт.

Поглощенный видениями о событиях возбуждающего и вполне взрослого содержания, которые ожидают его на Эротиконе Шесть, Форд не стал отвечать на это мрачное бормотание.

— Куда этот повелитель времени нас везет? — спросил Артур, на пару отметок повысив голос. — Если, конечно, мой вопрос тебя не оскорбляет.

Форд окинул Артура одним из долгих, хороших взглядов — таким, который, как известно, способен пустить поезд человеческих мыслей под откос: тихо, без лишнего шума, переполненной травматологии или пресс-конференций железнодорожного начальства. К несчастью для Форда, Артур назло ему так и не открыл глаза.

— Куда он нас везет? — повторил Артур. — Обратно к Библброксу? Или ты как раз подобрал милую планетку, на которой нас, скорее всего, убьют?

— А, — сказал Форд.

— Эм-м-м, — сказал Форд.

— Не думаю, что все делается именно так, — сказал Форд.

— Не думаю, что буду сильно против, если мы больше никогда не увидим Библброкса, но грубо было не попрощаться с Триллиан... что ты хочешь сказать — не делается именно так?

— Не волнуйся, — ответил Форд самым доверительным тоном, — когда Зафод решит вернуться за нами, то, что мы не там, где он нас оставил, проблемой не будет. Не для «Золотого сердца».

Артур оставил попытки погрузиться в блаженный дельта-сон с его восстанавливающими свойствами (пытаясь улучшить здоровье своих граждан, галактическое правительство, как правило, преуменьшало эти свойства: ведь ни ВВП, ни, соответственно, налоги, на которые и содержатся надлежащим образом нанятые правительственные сотрудники, не поднимешь, когда все население только и делает, что дрыхнет). И сел.

— Форд, — как можно строже спросил Артур, — куда именно мы летим?

**iv. где-то время пить чай**

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил (и, конечно, никто этого не сделал), Артур высказал бы предположение, что, должно быть, это завтрак. Это выглядело едой, которую предлагают после того, как отправят людей, цитирую, «соснуть с дороги». А если бы его спросили, он ответил бы: когда люди, избавившись наконец от не отвечающих на вопросы инопланетных так называемых друзей, могут некоторое время поспать, то просыпаются, желая вполне определенных вещей. Вещей, которые получались из цыплят, поросят и растительного материала. Биологически — и, вероятно, очень научно.

Естественно, в тот момент Артур думал: естественно, если это завтрак, то должен быть и чай.

(Позже Артур в стиле добродетельного зануды будет думать: если бы там был чай, то и пьянства, и сопутствующих ему неприятностей случилось бы куда меньше.)

Форд задал тон происходящему, открывая и закрывая шкафы, пока не нашел большую, пыльную бутыль «Крепкого духа Джанкс». Предполагаемый повелитель времени наблюдал за вторжением на свою кухню с выражением, которое могло бы считаться язвительным весельем — а может, прелюдией к возобновлению знакомства Артура и Форда с мертвой и холодной чернотой космоса. Артур встал поближе к Розе: скорее всего, она будет резко против подобного рода вещей.

Доктор остановил взгляд на бутылке, а потом его лицо осветилось широкой, безумной и в какой-то мере тревожащей усмешкой.

— Фантастика! — заявил он.

Роза закатила глаза.

— Если вся ваша компашка такая, — сказала она, — съем-ка я свой ужин до того, как сожгу нафиг вкусовые рецепторы.

— Может, так будет даже лучше? — спросил Доктор. — Глядя на то, что у тебя припасено для нас?

— Заткнись, ты, — сказала Роза, хорошенько приложив его плечом.

Артур глядел на них, пытаясь разобраться, что к чему. Итак, Доктор — представитель почти бессмертного и всемогущего вида, который не существует, а Роза — одна из тех людей, которые следят за тобой в универмаге, потому что тебе не доверяют самому рассматривать стеллажи? А еще они околачиваются вдвоем по вселенной в удивительно огромной полицейской будке?

«Что ж, — решил Артур, ощущая легкую гордость за то, насколько за все время путешествий расширился его кругозор, — что ж, раз так, то так!»

Они ели. Инопланетяне говорили о ТАРДИС: Форд охотился за информацией, как первоклассный охотник, который не хочет, чтобы дичь догадалась, насколько мало он знает о том, о чем знает дичь. Доктор же отзывался на малейший звук манка и по-максимуму использовал возможность рассказать, как чудесен его корабль. На другом конце стола Артур пытался выяснить, где Доктор и Роза достали пирог, пюре и соус из петрушки — наверняка на ту планету стоит наведаться; Роза ответила, что вряд ли сможет сказать точно, но рада, что ему понравилось.

Когда они закончили с едой, Артур, который из вежливости и в попытке хитро подлизаться предложил помыть посуду. Роза рассмеялась.

— Лучшее в том, что живешь на космическом корабле, — ответила она и приоткрыла дверцы, демонстрируя стопки тарелок и стаканов, — это что все шкафчики — звуковые посудомойки.

Форд не стал тратить время на впечатлительность.

— Мне не нужен еще стакан, — сказал он, неопределенно взмахнув рукой в сторону Розы и шкафчика. Потом одним глотком осушил стакан с водой и взмахнул им тоже. — Хватит и этого.

Разумеется, именно алкоголь создает куда больше последствий, чем что-либо другое во вселенной. На одной маленькой, незаметной планетке, о которой Артур Дент был довольно высокого мнения, цивилизация, занимавшая около двух миллионов квадратных миль и пять сотен лет ношения тог, развалилась на мелкие кусочки, потому что люди, которые должны были управлять, решили, что пить ферментированный фруктовый сок и вступать в разнообразные межличностные связи куда интереснее, чем все это руководство. Нечто подобное случилось и в кластере Омеги Центавра, в семнадцати световых годах оттуда; империя раскинулась вдоль трех звездных систем, да и деятельность их довольно специфически различалась, однако за всю вашу среднюю галактическую историю студенту придется основательно поломать голову, чтобы, заполняя тест, не перепутать одну империю с другой.

(Можно, конечно, оспорить утверждение, что межличностные связи, упомянутые в предыдущем абзаце, влияли на историю гораздо меньше, чем спиртосодержащие жидкости; однако раз уж эти связи чаще всего возникали из-за алкоголя, то и беспокоиться не стоит).

Форд воздал всем честь — вытащил из сумки полотенце и аккуратно повязал его на руку, прежде чем разлить выпивку по бокалам. Артур решил, что это просто потому, что Форд — это Форд. Ошибочное суждение. Если бы Артур знал, что это мера предосторожности, чтобы алкоголь ни в коем случае не коснулся кожи — как было указано на маленькой и дружелюбной предупреждающей записке, — он бы, наверное, не выпил так много.

То есть, почти полглотка: Артур коснулся странно выглядевшего содержимого бокала кончиком языка, закашлялся, вытаращил глаза и заявил, что лучше выпьет воды, спасибо. Если, конечно, у вас не найдется...

Но в этот миг Роза попробовала свою порцию и, покраснев до корней волос, начала отплевываться и махать руками.

— Я мог бы и так тебе сказать, — сообщил Доктор, потом добавил что-то нелестное насчет обезьян, и это сильно напомнило Артуру о Библброксе.

Роза вздернула подбородок и окинула Доктора Взглядом — именно таким, с заглавной буквы. Она хотела увидеть, как он сделает это лучше, чем вышло у нее.

Доктор усмехнулся в ответ. Очевидно, это он мог.

И тогда инопланетяне начали показывать людям, как это делается. Предполагаемый повелитель времени осушил свой бокал первым — легко, одним глотком; его губы едва искривились в гримасе. Форд последовал его примеру. Прежде чем он поставил опустевший бокал на стол, его плечи едва заметно вздрогнули.

— Хорошо выдержанный, — сказал Форд через минуту.

— Хочешь сказать, прямо как он? — спросила Роза, придвинула стул и направилась к двери.

Артур смотрел ей вслед и думал, будет ли правильным последовать за ней. Учитывая, что выбор был — или сидеть за столом с парочкой пьяных инопланетян, или поболтать с милой симпатичной девушкой со своей планеты, — выбора, по сути, и не было. Но, может, Роза направляется туда, где компания неуместна (например, в туалет), или туда, где компания может навести на мысль о таких вещах, против которых Артур бы не возражал, если бы не считал их возможно опасными для здоровья (например, в спальню).

Когда Роза добралась до дверей (а кухня была одной из самых огромных из тех, на которых бывал Артур; если бы он имел большую склонность к домашнему образу жизни, он обязательно пришел бы в бешеный восторг от многофутовых столешниц и кухонных шкафчиков, пристроенных к извилистым золотистым стенам), Артур понял, что раздумывает над двумя весьма важными вопросами.

Первый: дают ли инопланетные доктора клятвы не причинять вреда другим формам жизни?

И второй: почему инопланетянину с шикарным кораблем всегда достается и девушка?

— Что, пора смотреть «Жен футболистов»? — спросил Доктор.

— Жаль, что ты не видел, как Таня поменяла младенцев, и ее младенца задушила собака Эмбер, — сообщила Роза всем в кухне. — Он потом целыми днями рыдал. — Она повернулась к Доктору. — Нет, я собираюсь взять кое-что, чтобы не было так уныло смотреть, как вы вдвоем тут набираетесь.

«Кое-что» оказалось картами, и Роза вернулась с парой колод пару минут спустя.

— Вот, — сказала она, — это тебе. — Роза бросила одну колоду перед Доктором, несильно шлепнув его по затылку. — А это нам.

Она устроилась возле Артура с другой колодой.

— Не хочешь играть со мной? — спросил Доктор.

— Ты мухлюешь.

— Если в твоем веке считается, что думать головой — значит мухлевать...

Роза, закатив глаза, повернулась к нему спиной.

— Во что хочешь поиграть? — спросила она у Артура. — Я дала им психокарты, но наши — обычные.

— В «пьяницу»? — ответил Артур. С «пьяницей» было как-то понятней, что к чему.

— В «пьяницу», хорошо.

Когда события происходят в определенной последовательности, у рассказчика всегда есть выбор. С этого момента, стоит ли отмечать, как Артур выиграл десять игр подряд? А если да, то учитывать ли каждую из его рук и стратегические игровые решения? Или способы, которыми Роза обеспечила его победу — карта за картой?

Вариант допустимый, но крайне скучный. Даже Артур, раскрасневшийся от гордости за победу, согласился бы.

Все дело в опьянении и сопутствующих неудобствах.

Так как у Форда был огромный опыт в подобных вещах, и так как никто не знал, как на самом деле работает организм Доктора — включая микроскопические частицы алкоголя, бороздившие его сосуды, — выпить пришлось много. И долго, если, конечно, можно говорить о прошедшем времени, пока ты торчишь в том, что называется «временной воронкой».

Но это случилось, и наконец Форд решил, что настал подходящий момент. В основном потому, что Доктор (как ему казалось в тот момент) превратился в огромного, яркого светлячка, сияющего черным — кроме головы, которая светилась телесно-персиковым. Тот факт, что Доктор не стеснялся показаться кому-то в виде, который мог быть только естественной для повелителей времени формой, подстегнула храбрость Форда. Ничего не показалось Форду странным, ни единая деталь — и это демонстрировало, что Форд был опытным путешественником по галактике... или, что более вероятно, означало, что бутылка «Крепкого духа Джанкс» покончила с делами и может удалиться на покой в шкаф, гордясь проделанной работой.

— Это точно, понимаешь? — сказал Форд и постучал себя по голове. — Это, — он широко взмахнул рукой, — это все уныло. Тайны — вот что интересно! Давай рассказывать!

— Давай. Ты первый, — ответил светляк и вежливо кивнул.

— А... — Так или иначе, Форд был ошеломлен. И задумался. Он собирался ловко извлечь сведения, которые еще минуту назад точно помнил, но, как уже упоминалось, он крепко напился. Прочесывая в поисках нужного свои пьяные и на все согласные нервные клетки, Форд все-таки наткнулся на одну тайну.

— А! — воскликнул он, и на этот раз «а» было ликующим. — Мой отец выжил при падении Хранга. Единственный!

Светляка это впечатлило. Форд не сомневался. Тот мрачно засиял.

— Доктор, что такое Хр?.. — Внимание Розы привлекло слово «тайны».

— Ты с Бетельгейзе Семь? — спросил Доктор.

— Бывал там?

— Наверное. Такая каменистая планета? Похожая на каменный карьер?

Форд кивнул.

— Ага, — сказал Доктор, — думаю, бывал.

— Хронов Хранг, — сказал, качая головой, Форд. Потом налил в стакан достаточно, чтобы свалить Артура с ног на неделю, и выпил залпом.

О своей выпивке Артур и думать забыл. Его челюсть отвисла так низко, что, казалось, вот-вот оторвется насовсем. Артур всегда считал, что Форд родом с по-настоящему успешной планеты, чего-то вроде Лос-Анжелеса с космопортом. Во всех историях, которые он когда-либо слышал о Форде Префекте или Зафоде Библброксе, камни и не упоминались особенно. Принимая во внимание, конечно, что Артур ни разу не слушал ни одну из историй настолько внимательно. Ради ясности отложив в сторону тактичность, он спросил:

— Ты вырос на пустошах?

— Нет, — с вызывающим, бросающимся в глаза терпением ответил Форд, — общество на Бетельгейзе Пять весьма продвинутое. Ушло во всех смыслах на световые годы вперед от вашего. — Ну, — после недолгого обдумывания добавил он, — до того, как вы, ну, ты в курсе... — И, тоже позабыв о тактичности, Форд издал громкий звук и взмахнул руками, изображая взрыв.

Артур нахмурился.

— Но ты сказал...

Форд указал на Розу и спросил у мерцающего повелителя времени:

— Твоя тоже такая?

— Роза? Нет, она умничка. — Доктор осветился гордой улыбкой, но внимательный зритель заметил бы, что глаза его не улыбались.

Ни Форда Префекта, ни Артура Дента не стоит считать внимательными зрителями.

— И тебе очень повезло, что она сидит на другом конце стола, — сказала Роза. Не позволяя возмущению преградить гордости путь, она села ровнее и любезно сообщила Артуру:

— Его отец перебрался на Бетельгейзе Пять до того, как Форд родился. — Она повернулась к Форду. — Ты бывал когда-нибудь там?

Он покачал головой.

— Я побаиваюсь мертвых планет.

— Немного угнетает, представляю, — сказал Артур. — Видеть родную планету такой, просто... просто...

— Пыль и камни, — закончил Доктор. А на этом месте внимательный зритель отметил бы, что подобный тон пришелся бы к месту где-нибудь на кладбище, и задался вопросом, нет ли у повелителей времени склонности к меланхолии, вызванной употреблением психоактивных веществ.

Артур был рад замогильному вкладу Доктора, обнаружив, что до странного затрудняется собирать слова в кучу. Он уже привык таскать с собой немного тоски и горя, связанных с планетой (или, вернее, с отсутствием планеты) и знал, как держаться с этим грузом на плаву, но в этот момент его внезапно настигла волна, которая бы утопила и куда более умелого пловца.

Учитывая, что вокруг были пьяные в стельку инопланетяне-телепаты, с родными планетами которых тоже случились серьезные неприятности, Артуру повезло, что он вообще еще дышал.

Повисла долгая пауза: скрипела передвигаемая мебель, Форд ненавязчиво продолжал смотреть галлюцинации, а Артур, собравшись с силами, понял, что вполне всерьез обижен. Форду было наплевать не только на уничтоженную Землю — ему и на родную планету было так же наплевать. Артур решил: это лишь показывает, что в глубине души Форда таится какой-то серьезный изъян. Артур никогда не рассматривал гипотезу о том, что с глубиной души Форда все в порядке (по крайней мере, не хуже, чем у любого другого разумного существа), но, видимо, потому, что Форд был весьма толстокожим.

После Артур решил, что это закономерно. Просто закономерно. Почему эти инопланетяне так неподобающе себя ведут? И почему Роза смылась вместе со стулом от него к Доктору?

Молчание нарушила Роза. Она сделала это довольно неожиданно — словно только что узнала об ужасной ошибке, которую необходимо без промедления исправить. И довольно громко.

— Вы же еще не видели бассейн!!!

— Ну, нет, но... — начал Артур.

— Тебе понравится! Вода сказочная, правда чудесная.

— Нет, правда, никакой проблемы...

— О, ты пожалеешь, если не попробуешь, — твердо заявила Роза. — Давай, в ту дверь, четвертый поворот направо, второй налево, а потом сразу за обувным шкафом, справа.

Артур вытаращил глаза. Может, она даст ему хотя бы бумагу? Ручку? Что-нибудь?

Форд послушно отодвинул стул и, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги.

— Ну, идем, Артур, — сказал он. Бормоча под нос то, в чем Артур так и не сумел опознать традиционную праксибетельскую купальную песню, Форд начал прокладывать извилистый путь к двери.

Артур посмотрел на Розу. Она снова сказала:

— Вперед! — и прогоняюще замахала руками.

Артур посмотрел на Доктора и понял, что действительно очень хочет очутиться в другом месте. Где угодно, только не здесь.

Он протолкнулся в дверь и тут же наткнулся на Форда, который стоял в коридоре прямо за ней. Замечательно: ведь водные массы — одно из наименее подходящих мест для того, чтобы шататься там в одиночестве и пьяным. Артур надеялся, что ему удастся управиться со спасением на водах, если в этом случится необходимость. Все получится, решил он, пока ноги будут доставать до дна.

Так как Артур Дент никогда не был замечен ни в образном полете фантазии, ни в использовании подробных метафор, придется сказать за него: Доктор в тот миг, когда Артур посмотрел на него, был темным и глубоким — бездонный бассейн; а в дальнейшем станет видно, что Роза, пусть и не вышла ростом, и прежде проявляла себя отличным пловцом.

И у них тоже все получится.

***

_Насладится ли Форд Префект олл-инклюзивным мини-отпуском на Эротиконе Шесть? Если да, позволят ли галактические нормы пристойности рассказать о его приключениях? Когда случится обещанная неприятность, и насколько неприятной она будет? В конце концов, куда направляются наши путешественники? Вы ни за что не узнаете об этом, если не возьметесь за третью главу!_


	3. Chapter 3

**v. узнал о тебе кое-что**

Отыщите в «Путеводителе автостопщика» слово «сон», и вы найдете куда больше, чем скукоту про мозговые волны и быстрые движения глаз. Все потому, что сон, почти как и другое слово на букву «С» — предмет большого и животрепещущего интереса для многих обитателей галактики. (Довольно забавно, но другое слово тоже относится к деятельности, которая традиционно проводится в кровати, но в реальной практике может — и случается — где угодно).

Статьи, касающиеся обоих слов, обсуждаются довольно часто, поднимая схожие вопросы, к примеру: «Как сделать так, чтобы я мог почаще заниматься этим каждый день?», «Как сделать эту штуку получше?» и «Куда поехать в отпуск, если мне хочется заполучить чего-нибудь первоклассное?» («Путеводитель автостопщика» предполагает: если ваша цель — последнее, то вы должны быть готовы потратить больше, чем обычные тридцать альтаирских долларов в день).

Разумеется, в галактических мирах существуют и личности, которые редко занимаются и тем, и другим, которые говорят об этих вещах тоном, выдающим скуку или пренебрежение, и которые чаще всего предпочтут «Галактическую энциклопедию» «Путеводителю автостопщика». Остальная вселенная задается вопросом, что за чертовщина творится с этими людьми, и, конкретно, как они (а в некоторых особо тяжелых случаях — и весь их вид) смогли пережить первый по-настоящему долгий блэкаут и не покончить с собой.

В этот самый момент Артур Дент спит, и ему это нравится. Ему снятся счастливые сны, которые, отметим безо всякого удивления, иногда сухие и лиственные, порой — славно освежающие, но всегда — живительно и бодряще коричневые. Как и все моменты, которые не касаются сидения в церкви или выпускных церемоний, этот продлится недолго. Он прервется, когда в комнату, где спит Артур, влетит что-то желтое и яростное и включит там свет.

Вот именно...

сейчас.

— Где твой приятель?!

Слова капали прямо в мозг, словно патока с особенно злобной ложки, и Артур заморгал, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Ты в комнате у него смотрела? — наконец ответил он. — Назад по коридору с левой стороны? — Оберегая невинно пострадавшие зрачки, Артур убрал руку от лица, так, чтобы выглянуть на секунду. Безжалостная гостья с выключателем наперевес все еще стояла там и демонстрировала все признаки того, что она не собирается в ближайшем будущем убраться прочь. Артур решил побыть полезным и повторил самое важное из своих указаний: — Назад по коридору.

Незваная гостья — Роза — покачала головой.

— Не-а, его там нет. А где еще он может быть? — Развернувшись на каблуках, она заорала прямо в стену, и так громко, что Артур втянул голову в плечи. — Ты здесь прячешься?!

— Если Форд и здесь, то ведет себя слишком тихо, совсем на него не похоже, — сказал Артур. Он сел, с машинальной скромностью поправляя одеяло. Потом вспомнил, что Роза, как и остальная вселенная, уже видела его в пижаме, и скромность на этом этапе совершенно бессмысленна. — Полагаю, стоит посмотреть в уборной, если ты еще не смотрела. После всей этой выпивки ему, скорее всего, захочется быть поближе к туалету.

— О. Нет, — ответила Роза, морща нос. — Не смотрела. Фу...

В груди Артура вспыхнула надежда. Разумеется, все было именно так — и конечно же, Роза решит завязать с Фордом отношения или что-там-еще в другой раз, когда будет поменьше шансов испачкаться чем-то вонючим. Конечно же, она даст Артуру возможность мирно поспать, или даже лучше — усядется рядышком на кровати и немного поболтает. Можно начать с того, какая Форд надоедливая дрянь — у Артура скопилось изрядно информации на эту тему, — а потом перейти к другим, подходящим ситуации темам...

Но Роза, которая за время путешествий по времени и пространству повидала великое множество вещей, которые можно описать словом «фу», сказала:

— Покажешь, куда именно?

Судорожно вздохнув (и нарочно погромче, невзирая на то, что Роза ему нравилась), Артур слез с кровати. Значит, это не только у инопланетян. Космические путешествия каким-то образом лишают потребности спать всех и каждого — кроме него самого.

Артур показал дорогу по коридору и за угол к уборной, и остановился у двери. Теперь, когда он уже был на ногах, а его нейронные связи воспряли духом, Артур начал задаваться вопросом, что все-таки Форд сделал Розе. И он решил, что выбор вполне очевиден.

— Роза, — вежливо начал Артур, — если Форд лез к тебе с неуместными домогательствами, или просто вел себя как сущее наказание...

— Ага, он таки был сущим наказанием, — ответила Роза, — но не в том смысле.

— О! — Артур задумался. — Он что, снова пел? Я так и думал, что за пятнадцать лет на Земле он рано или поздно подхватит пару штук. Какое, правда, позорище, если это «Джингл Беллс».

— Не-а! — ответила Роза. И так громко постучала в дверь, что Артур сказал бы, что корабль недовольно заворчал в ответ, если бы не боялся показаться съехавшим с катушек.

Изнутри никто не ответил. Расценив эту тишину как полноценное разрешение войти, Роза открыла дверь.

Уборная была действительно грандиозной — сверкающая плитка, бессмысленный простор. Форд распростерся ничком на сверкающем полу, подложив полотенце под голову, и счастливо храпел, совершенно не подозревая, что снова лишил Артура возможности заняться тем же самым, хоть и на этот раз не напрямую. Если где-нибудь в галактике есть музей несметных чисел жизненных несправедливостей, Артур Дент был уверен, что достоин стать его экспонатом. Возможно, этот конкретный момент и можно было урезать в пользу другого, более впечатляющего, но мысленно он наверняка занял нужное место.

— Проснись! — скомандовала Роза к явственному удовольствию Артура.

Форд, у которого был длинный послужной список насчет «не делать того, что приказывают», и не подумал просыпаться.

Роза пнула его куда-то в район живота. Не слишком сильно, но у Артура сохранилось ощущение, что, если так будет нужно, она не против ударить и посильней. На этот, в какой-то мере, акт жестокости Форд ответил, свернувшись калачиком вокруг ноги Розы, как младенец, которому дали любимую игрушку.

Роза освободила ногу и приготовилась пнуть еще раз.

— Роза, — быстро проговорил Артур, потому что кем бы еще ни был Форд, он ни больше ни меньше оставался его лучшим другом во всей вселенной, — что Форд натворил?

— Это, — ответила она, достав из кармана толстовки с капюшоном что-то маленькое и черное. — Я нашла это на кухне под стулом.

Она наклонилась и помахала штукой у Форда перед носом.

— Что это? — спросил Артур.

— Диктофон.

— Диктофон? — Артур покосился на эту штуку, пытаясь понять, как Роза это выяснила. Она была гладкой, обтекаемой, и на ней не было никаких красных кнопок со словом «Запись». Если уж на то пошло, на ней вообще никаких кнопок не было.

— Ага! — Роза продемонстрировала нервирующе зубастую улыбку.

— Ну, может, — умиротворяюще произнес Артур, хотя одна непрошеная мысль уже посетила его голову, оставив длинный ряд грязных следов, — он просто выпал у него из сумки. Бог его знает, что он таскает в ней.

— Близко, но мимо, — сказала Роза. С хлюпающим звуком ее нога нанесла второй удар. — Он был включен.

— Уверена? — Артур протянул к штуке руку, но и притронуться не успел, как оттуда протрубил голос. Его собственный. «Ты вырос на пустошах?» — спросил он.

— Ага, — громко сказала Роза, почти перекрикивая голос Форда, которым он продолжал вещать в ответ про чудеса Бетельгейзе Пять. — Уверена.

— А! — ответил Артур, когда заглянувшая ранее к нему на огонек мысль включила телек, устроила грязные ноги на диване и вообще почувствовала себя как дома. Тем временем, из диктофона послышалось грубейшее передразнивание уничтожения Земли. Артур съежился. — Ты не могла бы...

Роза помахала устройству рукой, и воцарилась тишина. Гулкая, ослепительная тишина. Собственно, подобная тишина возникает чаще всего после того, как женская особь какого-либо вида возвращается домой и обнаруживает, что за время ее отсутствия мужская особь и его друзья устроили в гостиной.

Артур стряхнул пыль с одной из проверенных временем мужских адаптивных стратегий.

— Не самый практичный дизайн, верно? — совершил он отвлекающий маневр.

— Не самый, — сказала Роза. — Хотя куда более космический, чем то, что есть у Доктора. — Она сунула диктофон обратно в карман, скрестила руки на груди и в целом оказала существенную поддержку теории, что большинство мужских адаптивных стратегий по сути своей — чушь собачья. — А твой дружок довольно мозговитый, правда?

Артур пожалел, что она произносит слово «друг» в отношении Форда таким тоном. Это заставляло сомневаться в целесообразности называть его так и дальше.

— Не знаю, — осторожно ответил Артур. — Он так считает.

— Он всю ночь обставил, ага? Достал выпивку. Подливал. Вспомнил про мертвые планеты и все такое.

Артур не мог не согласиться.

— Послушай... — и замолчал, глядя на распростертого на полу инопланетянина. — Давай поговорим лучше здесь. — Он отошел к раковинам, и Роза пошагала за ним, потом вспрыгнула на столешницу и уселась там. — Форд почему-то вбил себе в голову, что Доктор — мифическое существо или что-то вроде того, — тихо продолжил Артур. — И он прямо зациклился на том, чтобы найти что-нибудь, потому что... — Артур понял, что не особенно хочет заканчивать эту фразу, так что не закончил ее. У него немедленно возникло впечатление, что, когда речь касается людей, позволяющих себе с Доктором вольности, Роза может быть не так уж против открытых шлюзов, дверей полицейских будок или еще чего-нибудь, в зависимости от обстоятельств.

— Потому что? — напомнила Роза.

— Теперь уже не стоит расстраиваться насчет...

— О, я не расстраиваюсь. — Ее не расстроенный голос звучал глубже обычного и очень забавно влиял на волоски, растущие у Артура на загривке.

Сглотнув ком в горле, Артур сказал:

— Видишь ли, раз уж Форд в таком состоянии, то не думаю, что он вспомнит что-нибудь из того, что случилось этим вечером.

Роза бросила на него взгляд, намекающий, что хорошо бы Артуру продолжить.

— Готов спорить, потому он и включил диктофон, потому что знал, что на мозг не сможет полагаться.

Роза спрыгнула со столешницы и встала на расстоянии, достаточно близком — на самом деле, нельзя было не заметить, что на расстоянии пинка, — от Артура.

— Выкладывай! — сказала она. — Ну!

Артур выложил.

— Форд работает на один, ну, галактический путеводитель для туристов, — сказал он. — А если он прав насчет Доктора, то считает, сможет исправить статью про повелителей времени и заработать пару монет.

— Путеводитель для туристов. Он собирается сунуть Доктора в путеводитель для туристов.

Артуру не хотелось отвечать «Да», так что он просто кивнул.

— Он сказал — повелитель времени?

И снова Артур кивнул.

Роза замолчала, опустив глаза, и затеребила рукава толстовки. Судя по этим признакам, она очень беспокоилась — Артур безошибочно узнал в этом себя.

— Окей, — через мгновение сказала она, — окей, я кое-что расскажу тебе, но обещай не рассказывать ему.

— Обещаю.

Роза едва заметно улыбнулась Артуру. Это забавно повлияло на температуру его тела.

— Он все правильно понял, твой друг, — продолжила она. — Народ Доктора — мифологический, потому что остался только он один. Была война, и его планета погибла, так что он теперь единственный.

— Занятно, — сказал Артур, — чем больше я узнаю вселенную, тем сильнее меня удивляет то, что в ней осталась хотя бы одна планета.

— Так что я не хочу, чтобы твой дружок разболтал всей вселенной о том, что встретил повелителя времени, — сказала Роза. — И не хочу, чтобы он нервировал Доктора, пытаясь выяснить, кто он такой.

— Это секрет? То, что он единственный повелитель времени? — спросил Артур. Он и раньше встречал инопланетян с секретами. И видел, на что готовы инопланетяне с секретами, чтобы сохранить свой секрет в секрете. Например, устроить ядерный взрыв.

— Нет... по крайней мере, не думаю... Просто... ну, он и так постоянно об этом вспоминает. И помогать ему в этом не стоит.

— Предоставь это мне, — сказал Артур, неожиданно уверенный, что все для нее исправит, хотя и малейшего понятия не имел, с какой стороны за это приниматься. — Я разрулю это с Фордом. Все будет хорошо.

Улыбка Розы оказалась одним из самых милых зрелищ во всей галактике.

**vi. компания собирается**

В бесконечной вселенной, кишмя кишащей жизнью всех размеров, форм и ароматов, с обилием культур...

Погодите-ка, давайте пропустим.

Во вселенной, которая по всей вероятности является бесконечной, раз уж никто за все время на добрался до ее границ, неиспользованного пространства гораздо больше, чем всего остального. Жизни тоже хватает с головой, и действительно разнообразной, но любой, у кого есть хоть малейшие способности к математике, в этом положении скажет: соразмерно говоря, дело совсем не в кишении кишмя.

Соответственно, более точно (но менее красноречиво и не с таким чувством ритма) будет сказать, что в по-настоящему большом и весьма обитаемом месте межкультурные разногласия случаются каждый день. Порой их можно избежать при наличии быстрых ног и толики везения — но только порой.

Поболтайся по галактике достаточно долго, и, даже если у тебя будет хороший справочник, они будут случаться так часто, что и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Зато сможешь применить сбереженную на моргании энергию в стычках, схватках и всех прочих мерялках размерами боевых флотов.

Так что когда Форд Префект проснулся в туалете рядом с кучкой блевотины, с ним не случилось то же, что произошло бы с Артуром Дентом, т. е. он не вспомнил внезапно о единственном разе, когда ему пришлось присматривать за сестринской кошкой, пока сестра уехала в отпуск. Ведущее место в этом воспоминании заняли бы следы блевотины, ботинок, пушистый зад и открытая дверь. Параллели проводились довольно пугающие, но только до известной степени, потому что он усомнился бы, что Доктор немедленно раскается в том, что вышвырнул их, а потом будет часами прочесывать вселенную в их поисках.

Но Форд Префект не был Артуром Дентом, так что он открыл глаза, улыбнулся в сторону ближайшего сидящего рядом человека и сказал:

— Отличная ночка, ага?

— Как скажешь, — холодно ответил Артур.

— Думаю, я как раз это сказал, — Форд продолжал улыбаться. На самом деле большую часть того, что случилось прошлой ночью, он не помнил, и именно поэтому был так непоколебимо уверен, что все прошло великолепно.

— Он не повелитель времени, — сказал Артур. По его спине пробежала дрожь — приятная, двусмысленная и злодейская дрожь, рожденная одновременно вопиющей ложью и тем, как громко лопнет воздушный шарик Форда.

Только вот он не лопнул. Форд ленивым взмахом руки отбросил слова прочь.

Артур нанес новый удар.

— Он не повелитель времени.

— А вот и да.

— Нет.

— Скажи-ка, Артур, как долго мы были знакомы на Земле?

— Пять лет. — Артур с тоской задумался о них. — Пять прекрасных, обыденных лет.

— И как часто за время этих пяти обыденных лет ты подозревал, что я кто угодно, но не человек?

— Ты сказал, что был актером! — отметил Артур. — Уж прости меня за этот вердикт, но это многое объясняло.

Форд вздохнул, потому что он читал «Сан» — идеальный источник новостей о зеленых летающих тарелках, — и Артур был прав.

— Ладно, валяй, расскажи, с чего ты так уверен, что он не повелитель времени.

— Потому что, когда ты упился до чертиков, Роза мне об этом рассказала.

— Да ну? И что именно она рассказала?

У Артура было время обдумать ответ, пока Форд храпел.

— Она сказала, когда прибыли вогоны, Доктор был на улице и, чтобы спрятаться, впрыгнул в телефонную будку. Он был, как и ты, чрезвычайно изумлен, когда выяснилось, что это космический корабль, но решил, что это, кажется, неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства. Так что он вышел и затащил внутрь первого попавшегося. Это оказалась Роза.

— И ты думаешь, что я поверю, что человек, чью планету вот-вот уничтожат, за пару секунд умудрится запустить в полет ТАРДИС?

Артур пожал плечами.

— У сорокового типа встроенная система ПВД, — сказал Форд.

Артур моргнул. Или Форд только что согласился с его версией событий, или привел неоспоримые доказательства, что эта версия — полнейшая чушь?

На этом этапе их дружбы Форд уже знал, как именно выглядят на лице Артура Дента недоумение и неуверенность.

— Система перемещения при враждебных действиях, — сказал он. — Это устройство передислокации. Корабль защищается от атак, дематериализуясь оттуда, где есть опасность, и материализуясь там, где ее нет. Хотя я и не уверен, насколько велик может быть пространственный прыжок...

— Но в похожей ситуации, — оживившись, отметил Артур.

— Да, так и есть. ТАРДИС сделала бы все, чтобы убраться с планеты. Но тем не менее... я повстречал кучу существ твоего вида за последние пятнадцать лет, а этот Доктор...

— Форд, — прервал этот опасный поток мыслей Артур, — ты слышал, как этот тип говорит? Это не вавилонская рыбка. И такое за пару поездок не подхватишь. Это целую жизнь займет.

Форд ссутулился, неожиданно расстроившись — так, как расстраивается большинство людей, проснувшись перепачканным на полу в туалете.

— Вот педрила, — сказал Форд. Только на самом деле он этого не сказал: важно помнить, что повышение рейтинга всегда означает уменьшение количества читателей. Так что маленькая европейская страна, которую на самом деле имел в виду Форд, должна остаться неназванной.

***

В действительно огромной и всякой такой прочей вселенной межкультурные разногласия крайне редко возникают из-за того, что существо из культуры А застают за тем, что оно делает пакости, сидя за рулем личного транспортного средства существа из культуры Б. Все потому, что сообществ, в которых подобное поведение встречают с одобрением, исчезающе мало, так что большинство существ из культуры А, пойманных на месте, не смогут невозмутимо утверждать, что имел место культурный императив.

Форду Префекту не посчастливилось вырасти в одном из редких сообществ, где бросаться на чужое водительское кресло считается выражением высочайшего уважения. Но также Форд Префект никогда не позволял требованиям этикета вставать между собой и вдохновением — это было частью определения понятия «автостопщик», когда он проверял в последний раз. Так или иначе, все, что Форд собирался сделать, это отправить короткое суб-эта сообщение. Совсем не то же самое, что ковыряться в приемнике этого парня.

Форд шел к консоли с сияющими глазами, потому что он точно и без сомнения знал — это именно ТАРДИС, и неважно, к какому виду принадлежал ее нынешний пилот. Его пальцы подергивались, предвкушая, как нажмут все эти кнопки, рубильники и тумблеры интересной формы.

Артур, ничем не сияя, но частично подергиваясь, шел за ним.

— Разве это хорошая мысль, Форд? А, ладно, я зря сотрясаю воздух. А стоило бы запастись им, учитывая, что весь этот кислород мне еще понадобится, когда нас выпнут за дверь. Надеюсь, что, прежде чем мы задохнемся до смерти, ты найдешь время подумать «Это все я виноват».

— Артур, остынь. Будь безбашем. Раз уж человек сумел разобраться в этом корабле, так у меня и вовсе проблем не будет.

— Там, откуда ты родом, у всех такое самоубийственное самомнение?

— Да я всего лишь хочу посигналить — вроде как побибикать. Проще пареной редьки, — засмеялся Форд. — Глянь! Это точь в точь как бибикалка!

— Репы, — сказал Артур.

— Чего? — спросил Форд. Потом нажал на резиновую кнопку в форме рожка, и все мирно слетело с катушек.

Зеленый и золотистый выцвели до белого — только вот нет, они не сделали ничего такого щадящего для глаз.

Высокие, вечные своды стен превратились в сверхсовременный дизайн дамогранского интерьера — только вот нет, они и с места не двинулись.

Криль роился вокруг, сияя разноцветными огоньками.

Кокос упал с пальмы, на пару дюймов разминувшись с головой Артура.

Лама спросила его, оценивал ли он когда-нибудь преимущества двойных стеклопакетов.

Двухголовый человек сказал:

— Эй, Форд, как делишки? А, твоя обезьянь все еще при тебе?

Последнее было той мелочью, без которой Артур вполне мог бы обойтись.

— А кто этот носатый? — В комнате оказалось гораздо больше людей, чем было буквально пару секунд назад. Некоторые появились оттуда же, откуда возникли криль и лама, пока другие бежали из других частей ТАРДИС. Одна из рук говорившего махнула в сторону Доктора, который застрял за льдиной и казался весьма недовольным этим. — А кто эта куколка? — Вторая рука указала на Розу, стоявшую в двух шагах позади.

— У меня и самого есть вопрос, — сказал Доктор. Артур мог бы стратегически перебазироваться за пальму, но она беспечно исчезла. Тогда он начал продвигаться к Розе. — Который состоит из двух частей. Кто ты такой и что делаешь на моем корабле?

— Хотелось бы мне сказать, что я удивлен, — протянул металлический голос, — но я не удивлен. Это вгоняет в депрессию, правда?

— Слушай, твой праведный гнев потрясающий, просто офигенно потрясающий, прямо хоть на витрину, но это все фигня, ага? — сказал Зафод. — Давай-ка разберемся, знаешь ли ты, кто я такой.

— Нет, — ответил Доктор. — Не знаю.

— Да точно знаешь. Давай, — Зафод пригладил волосы на одной из голов, а вторую повернул в профиль, — угадывай.

— Нет, — сказал Доктор.

Покуда это конкретное не-межкультурное разногласие вовсю перерастало в стычку, личность, которая его вызвала, вовсю молчала. А все потому, что он был слишком занят раздражением. Он потерял время, шансы на увеличение зарплаты и на действительно захватывающий отпуск, не говоря уж о возможности устроить такое знакомство, от которого у Зафода бы сорвало крышу, — а все потому, что у Доктора не хватило приличия на то, чтобы оказаться повелителем времени. Тот факт, что крышу Зафода никак не посещало желание сорваться просто так, раздражал не меньше.

По этой причине, когда Форд наконец заговорил, слова, выбранные им, никак не могли успокаивать, сглаживать или умиротворять две противостоящие фракции.

— Зафод, — сказал он, — может, пора поставить новую зарубку и снова попасть в новости? Твои избиратели тебя даже перестали узнавать.

— Эй, ты что, не видел последний выпуск «Старбрайта»? — спросил Зафод. Одна из его голос скорчила самодовольную мину. — Ты как раз смотришь на самого загадочного, непредсказуемого и в целом невероятно волнующего лидера года.

Роза посмотрела на Артура.

— Самый волнующий лидер года? Кто этот парень? — спросила она вполголоса.

— Президент галактики, как мне говорили, — ответил Артур.

— Что, серьезно?

— По-видимому. Помнишь, как раньше на Земле иногда случались дни, когда все шло не так, одно за другим, и ты думала «Неужели вся вселенная сошла с ума?».

— Ага.

— Ну, кажется, вот это недавно и случилось.

Раздался печальный, усталый звук — как будто озвученное вслух ржавение металла.

— А ведь они даже не побеспокоились спросить тебя, так? Конечно, нет. Люди. Никак с ними не прожить, я все время это говорю.

— Смешно, — сказал Доктор, сделав три широких шага вперед, и ворвался туда, где стояли Зафод, Форд и Триллиан, после чего Артур поздравил себя за заблаговременное решение сдвинуться в сторону. — Кажется, я задал вопрос.

— Слушай, чувак, я здесь просто чтобы забрать друга. Твой корабль всего лишь парковка, — Зафод вытянул шеи и завертел ими вокруг. — И — эй, я не знал, что у нас так получится. Что-то новенькое по части стиля! Триллиан, детка, ты знала?

— О, — сказала Триллиан, не сводя с Доктора глаз, — уверена, возможности были.

— Буду крайне признателен, если ты уберешься с парковки, — продолжил Доктор, весь еле сдерживаемый инопланетный (или, по мнению Форда, северный) гнев.

Артур огляделся, рассматривая лица всех присутствующих. Насколько он мог сказать, только люди правильно считывали эмоциональную температуру в помещении. А инопланетяне, как обычно, на градуснике по Цельсию видели градусы Кельвина.

— А теперь послушай: можно ли поболтать с твоим президентом? Может, я хочу немного осмотреться. Ага. Думаю, это официальный визит — вдруг откуда ни возьмись.

Самым обычным образом Зафод направился к консоли — вероятно, решил Артур, чтобы проверить, можно ли в ней увидеть свое отражение. Насколько он мог заметить, пилотировали «Золотое сердце» главным образом Триллиан и компьютер Эдди. Зафод в основном расслаблялся и лез под руку.

— Что ж, если ты хочешь привести это сюда. Я бы не стал, но это твое собственное решение, убежден. Если меня спросят, я скажу, что все это закончится плачевно, но, конечно, никто меня не спросит. Никто никогда не спрашивал.

— Эй, Марвин, — сказал Зафод, — может, заткнешься? Всем начхать!

— Это ты так считаешь, — пробормотал Марвин, и в его глазных впадинах дружно блеснуло два бунтарских огонька.

Доктор, как заметил Артур, ухмылялся. В обычном положении дел это означало бы, что все в порядке и остальные могут расслабиться, но в ухмылках Доктора скрывалось множество положений, и ни одно из них не было нормальным.

— Зафод Библброкс! Ха-ха! — Доктор хлопнул в ладоши. — Они выбрали тебя президентом, ты сбежал на корабле, который тебе не принадлежал, и не провел ни дня достойного правления.

На удивление, это прозвучало одобрительно. Надеясь, что это не окажется ошибкой, Артур самую чуточку расслабился.

— Видишь? Ты не такой невежда, каким кажешься! — сказал Зафод.

Вот блин, решил Артур, определенно ошибка.

Но Доктор или не услышал грубость, сказанную Зафодом, или был слишком занят тем, что восхищался, чтобы заморачиваться.

— Роза, это Зафод Библброкс! Подойди поздоровайся.

Слегка подпрыгнув, чтобы перебраться к Доктору, Роза подошла.

— Мистер президент, — тихо и серьезно сказала она. Ее глаза бегали.

Зафод отправил двойную дозу очарования и крутизны в сторону Розы и с поистине президентской фасонистостью прислонился к консоли ТАРДИС.

— Точно, детка. Единственный и неповторимый. Круче самых крутых астероидных гор, а взбираться на меня куда как веселее.

Роза негромко и сдавленно хмыкнула.

— Рада познакомиться, — выдавила она.

— Расскажи-ка об этом, — сказал Зафод. Одна из его голов завертелась, разглядывая, куда именно приземлились другие части его тела. — Эй, ну у тебя и кораблик!

— Правда? — Если бы составители Ультра-полного максимегалонского словаря присутствовали при разговоре и согласились бы сопровождать слова звуковыми примерами, это слово, сказанное Доктором, было бы немедленно подобрано для иллюстрации слова «гордость».

— Ага, может, ты пропустил, но органические перелеты сейчас давно не в моде. Бросай эту штуку и возьми себе клевую межзвездную яхту. Такую, с кварковым двигателем.

Температура упала так быстро и низко, что даже инопланетян пробила дрожь. И это была не метафора. В комнате и правда стало довольно зябко.

— Не могу сказать, чтобы и это меня удивило, — сказал Марвин качая головой с гнетущей, театральной медлительностью. — И не трать время на извинения. Ты только разочаруешься.

Артур, в которого на этом корабле не стреляли, не заставляли выслушивать стихи, не взрывали и не подвергали насмешкам (если не считать реплики Зафода про обезьянь), и которого очень вкусно накормили, а еще предоставили отличную спальню (несмотря на то, что ее достоинства он едва успел оценить), решительно шагнул вперед.

— Это, — сказал он, — без всякого сомнения лучший космический корабль, на котором я побывал.

— Ага, ну, типа ты в теме, — сказал Зафод. — Форд, ты готов?

— Готов, — с чувством ответил Форд.

— Мартышка? Ты остаешься или летишь?

На миг Артур представил себе, как останется. Как будет говорить с Розой каждый день, каждый вечер ужинать земной едой, потом укладываться в эту приятную мягкую постель и погружаться в правильный сон (или, возможно, в зависимости от того, куда их заведут разговоры с Розой, и что-нибудь другое на букву «С»), и, может быть — просто может быть, — выпьет чашечку чая.

Потом он посмотрел на Розу и на Доктора, которые стояли так близко, что взгляд на одного означал и взгляд на другого. Посмотрел на Триллиан, которая стояла так же близко к Форду. И вздохнул.

— Да, — сказал Артур. — Я иду.

— Погодите.

— Что? — спросил Зафод.

— Что? — спросил Форд.

— Я сказал, погодите. — И если бы те, кто составлял тот огромный словарь, хотели бы сделать его еще более полным и расширить на словосочетания, идиомы и устойчивые выражения (и еще на один флот и несколько грузовиков), видеозапись последующего поведения Доктора оказалась бы отличным примером классической земной поговорки: «Выполняй мои указания, а не бери с меня пример».

— Окей, милая, — обратился Зафод к Триллиан через секунду после того, как Доктор вышел, — давай свалим отсюда.

— Нет.

— Чего?

— Мы припарковались прямо в середине его корабля и даже не поздоровались первыми! Если он хочет, чтобы мы подождали, это меньшее, что можно сделать.

Зафод уставился на нее, а потом развалился на консоли, как будто все время только об этом и мечтал.

— Ну ты даешь! — сказала, подойдя ближе, Роза и легонько тронула его за руку. — Думаю, лучше у тебя и получиться не могло.

Артур слишком отвлекся, глядя ей за спину, на дверь, в которую вышел Доктор.

— Что он собирается делать? Почему он не хочет, чтобы мы улетали? А, ладно, — сказал он, понимая, что Зафод может решить дать отмашку и отправиться в любую минуту, — может, это прозвучит грубо, но ты не будешь против, если я спрошу, куда вы двое собираетесь?

Может, как раз пришло время чуть больше задумываться о космосе. Обращать внимание, на каких планетах они бывают, и какие галактические сектора опасны для жизни. Теперь, когда у него есть друг где-то там, в космосе...

— О, куча бумажной волокиты. Кажется, это будет до чертиков нудно. А потом, — Роза пожала плечами, — без понятия. Пока не доберемся, не узнаем. — Она оглянулась через плечо на дверь, потом шагнула ближе. — Не... не сейчас. Потом. Как-нибудь потом. Но убедись, что эти тебя заберут. Так будет лучше, обещаю.

Она улыбнулась Артуру — последняя ослепительная, теплая улыбка, и если бы на месте Артура Дента был кто-нибудь другой, он бы сказал: «Мне уже лучше» и поцеловал ее на прощанье.

Секундой спустя, пока Артур был занят неловким переступанием с ноги на ногу, появился Доктор, встал прямо перед ним и улыбнулся. Артур слегка подпрыгнул — вполне естественная реакция на подобное внимание, — и сделал инстинктивный шаг в сторону от Розы.

…сияющей Розы, заметил он, а потом заметил коричневый бумажный пакет в руках инопланетянина, и тогда коленки у Артура Дента задрожали.

— Тут кое-что для тебя, — сказал Доктор. — Ты — человек с хорошим вкусом. Думаю, ты это оценишь.

В следующий миг — ужасно долгий и пугавший возможностью, что корабли разойдутся, прежде чем пальцы коснутся пакета, — Артур потянулся к нему, хватая руками воздух, и эта поза идеально подходила для научно-фантастической программы (и еще для книгоиздательского дела — иллюстрировать слово «клише»).

Но момент подошел к концу, и вот он — пакет, — оказался в руках. Легкий, наполненный чем-то угловатым и твердым и источавший самый лучший, нежный аромат... Артур едва заставил себя заглянуть внутрь, но когда заглянул, то...

Коробочки! Коробочки, в которых обычно продают чай!

Когда золотое сияние ТАРДИС померкло, последним, что почувствовал Артур Дент, были теплые губы Розы на щеке; последнее, о чем он подумал — что крылатый продавец был прав: день действительно выдался хороший, и он действительно насладится утолением жажды. Это можно было сказать совершенно точно.

Вот как нужно использовать слово «точно».

***

_В Путеводителе «Автостопом по Галактике» говорится кое-что по поводу случайных встреч._

_«Они случаются, — говорится там. — Даже если вселенная, скорее всего, бесконечна, количество людей в ней — сногсшибательно огромно, а число мест, в которых люди могут столкнуться, не то чтобы слишком мало, они случаются. Рано или поздно вы окажетесь в ресторане на луне с другой стороны Альферка, пойдете в туалет и в маленьком холле у платных телефонов наткнетесь на кого-то, кто знаком с вашей мамой._

_Некоторым из вас это вскружит голову и побудит ночами напролет болтать о вероятностях и судьбе, взаимосвязанности вещей. Остальные пожмут плечами и подумают: «Ну, это было странно»._

_Если у вас плохо со странностями, лучше бы вам остаться дома и отдать эту книгу тому, у кого с ними все отлично. Ваша мама обрадуется, что вы при ней._

_Если у вас со странностями все в порядке, тогда вы будете без ума от этой галактики!»_


End file.
